The field of gastrointestinal endoscopy has for many years focused on diagnostic and therapeutic techniques to observe, modify and remove tissues located in the digestive tract. For example, prior to a procedure to remove or otherwise modify tissue, a method referred to in the art as “lift and cut” involves the injection of saline or other biocompatible solution beneath the submucosa in an attempt to elevate and/or expand the submucosa, thereby changing the geometry to make it suitable for treatment, for example resection of tissue. In some cases, an injection catheter is used to deliver the fluid within the submucosal layer, which does not readily dissipate, throughout the target area, and once the target resection area has been elevated and/or expanded, the tissue can be treated.
However, the current devices, systems and methods for expanding submucosal and other tissue layers are cumbersome, inaccurate, and have a limited effected tissue area. Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods for expanding submucosal and other tissue layers that provide simplified use, larger expansion areas, and reduced procedure time.